


Leonard

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons can also be kinda sweet, Demons can be arseholes, Friendship, Humour, Leonard needs a hug, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, a happyish ending that gives you hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: Lucifer is back in Hell after sacrificing his own happiness to keep the world...and his Detective safe. The King has been working amongst the Demons for months, awful bloodthirsty creatures, with one exception, the most undemonic Demon there is. Leonard.
Relationships: Leonard (Demon) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I joke you not, I was looking up names for Demons for one of my other fanfics and on Wikipedia Leonard is on the list, so I thought that so sounds like such an UNDemonic name and this story came to me.
> 
> It was supposed to be funny and light hearted but it turned angsty lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Leonard always knew he was different from his brothers and sisters. Torture was their bread and butter, the reason they got up every morning but for him...he hated the screams and the pleas for mercy, it haunted him. His motivations lent more towards the more mundane.

"Molock, hold his legs! Naberius, grab his arms and strap him in, yes excellent."

"Leonard, what the fuck are you doing, put down the bloody paintbrush!" 

Leonard smiled at his King, "Well it's so dull and dingy in here I thought maybe some brighter colours may make the chamber look more...um  _ inviting _ ."

Lucifer put his head in his hands in utter despair, "Urgh!? I don't care if you think that the torture chamber needs a more "inviting" colour now is not the best time!?"

Lucifer sighed as he saw how invested Leonard was in it, "OK, come over here and show me."

Lucifer's eyes flicked between the swatches,"Granny's Sweater?! Dead Salmon?! You have got to be joking Leonard!"

Lucifer looked up at Leonard, his eye brow raised, "Whose Hell Loop did you get these paint colours from? 

"Butch Tagganelli's."

"Well that explains the colours."

Lucifer was in the process of handing back the swatches when a deep reddy brown colour caught his eye, "What colour is that?"

Leonard looked down at the colour the devil was referring to, "Red Red Wine my King."

"Oh that would actually go quite well in my bedroom." Lucifer looked back at the lecherous bastard strapped onto the wooden rack and then back to Leonard, "This should only take a few hours, I'll come find you when I'm done."

Leonard bowed to his King as he took back the swatches and walked out of the chamber. The Demon decided to head back to Butch’s chamber to pick up the cans of paint he would need for his King’s bedroom. Once he got back to his cave he could set about getting everything ready for when his master came to get him. 

Unfortunately as he left Butch’s chamber, two cans of paint in each of his hands he bumped into his brothers Gremory and Ronove.

“Hello there  _ runt _ .” sneered Gremory.

“H-hello there brother.” He said looking down at his feet. He’d always been smaller than his brothers, and not just height wise. He’d never wanted to bulk up for fights against siblings or to carry heavy weapons for torture but the names they called still hurt.

Ronove peered down at what was in his little brother’s hands, “what the hell is that?”

“Paint.” Leonard winced he knew he shouldn’t be smart with his brothers as there could be consequences. 

“I know it’s fucking paint, you idiot, what’s it for?”

“The master picked the colour out of the swatches I gave him, he wants me to use it for his bedroom.”

Both his brother’s looked at each other before they burst out laughing. 

“I swear they broke the mould when they made Leonard.” Gremory chuckled.

“And then jumped on it and it kicked it across the room.” Ronove laughed playfully punching Gremory in the shoulder.

Leonard shrunk in on himself, it was a common thing he did around his family. “O-ok then I’ll be on my way then…”

“Wait a second,” Gremory stood close to him, blocking his way and reached for one of the cans, “let’s see what our King picked for his sleeping quarters.”

“No!” he pulled away the cans from his brother’s grasp. He didn’t want to have to make multiple trips to get paint, if there was one thing Leonard was when it came to decorating it was efficient. 

Most Demons have short fuses and Gregory’s was especially short, “What did you say to me...” he stormed towards Leonard until his face was only inches away from his brother, “ _ worm _ .”

_ Oh crap!  _ “N-no?” He knew what was coming and scrunched his eyes closed but that didn’t make it hurt any less when his brother’s fist connected hard with his jaw or when the other hit him in the ribs and he felt some of them crack under the pressure. With the air knocked out of him he keeled over dropping the tins of paint onto the ground. 

Ronove grabbed one of the tins off the floor piercing the side of the tin with his claws and ripping off the lid and peered down, “Red, huh?” He grinned as he turned to look at Gremory, “can’t really appreciate the colour when it’s in the tin though. I’m sure there must be a way of seeing this across a larger area, you know to see how it would look in the King’s bedroom.”

Gremory picked up another of the tins, an evil glint in his eyes while he jabbed the lid and pulled it off in one go, “Yeah if only.” 

Leonard had only just managed to stand up straight again when the paint slammed into him, stinging his eyes as it flew into them, the thick liquid sliding off his face and body. 

“I’m not sure I see the appeal of the colour in a room, but it's definitely an improvement for you!” Ronove cackled. 

“The colour is Red Red Wine and the reason I wanted it in my boudoir is none of your concern. Does anyone want to explain to me why the contents of two tins that were going to be used in my bedroom are covering Leonard instead?”

Leonard was trying to wipe paint out of his eyes as the Devil stalked towards his brothers. They started to inch away but Lucifer was having none of it, “ _ Don’t _ ...move.” he growled, his eyes glowing red.

Gremory and Ronove trembled in place as Lucifer stopped in front of them, “My temper has grown considerably shorter since Dromos and Squee’s rebellion, I was actually looking forward to a bit of change in this bloody place and then you did  _ that _ ,” he pointed toward Leonard still trying to get what paint he could off his face. He turned back and grabbed them both tightly by the neck and raised them off the ground, “so I’m just going to do something to relieve my temper and hopefully help your stupidity in the process.” He moved his hands slightly higher on their necks before whacking their heads together and letting them fall to the floor. 

They lay there for a moment dazed and nauseous before carefully getting up, the world around them spinning as three Devil’s walked towards them. “If you  _ ever _ do anything like that to him again,  _ especially  _ if he is doing something  _ I _ requested, cracked skulls will be the least of your worries. Now GO, get out of my sight!!"

They nodded carefully, knowing if they did it any faster they’d be sick and then turned on their heels trying to run as fast they could but due to their dizziness ending up crashing into each other. 

Lucifer’s anger slowly dissipated and he managed to stifle a chuckle as they crawled around the corner of one of the towers. Once he was sure they were gone he turned to face Leonard. He knew he shouldn’t feel sympathy towards a demon but he found himself placing a hand carefully on his shoulder, “Are you OK?” 

Leonard was surprised and a little embarrassed at his King’s concern for him and tried to downplay it, “I’ve had worse beatings.”

“Well, after my little show of strength there, I’m sure it will not happen again.” the Devil said smugly. 

The Demon gave Lucifer the slightest of smiles, “From them anyway my Lord.”

The Devil’s eyebrows furrowed, “Whatever do you mean?”

“It was happening while you were gone my King and it will continue long into the future, I used to try and reason with them but as you know Demons aren’t rational creatures so…” he sighed, “I just let them do it, they get bored quickly enough as I choose not to fight back.”

Leonard had been created while Lucifer had been on “vacation” in LA. After all the years of ridicule and beatings he wasn’t angry and bitter about it, no it was worse than that, he had accepted his fate. It was then that the Devil felt something he never thought he’d feel for a Demon down here and knew he would never feel again...pity.

The Devil cleared his throat, pointing at the two undamaged tins of paint near Leonard, “Right if you could hand me those I’ll wait here while you grab another two from Butch’s hell loop.”

Leonard was gone around 15 minutes, coming back with two more tins and all traces of paint now absent from his body, “Sorry for the delay, I decided to use his sink to wash myself off, I didn’t want to leave a mess in your residence.”

“How…” he paused trying to think of the right word, “ _ considerate _ .”

“Talking of not making a mess is it OK if I get a few bits for decorating, I keep them in my dwelling.”

“Of course,” Lucifer stepped back to let the Demons pass him, “lead the way.”

Leonard wondered why the Devil was being so nice to him. He was used to annoyance, he got a lot of that from his siblings but this was odd. He’d heard stories of how a group of his brothers and sisters had blatantly ignored his orders on possessions and had suffered greatly because of it. “You really don’t need to sir, it's quite a trek. I can meet you at your residence.”

Lucifer was wondering the same thing but it was too late to take it back now, “I insist.”

The Demon hadn’t been kidding when he’d said, “quite a trek”, they’d gone past all the towers as well as two of the twelve sulphur lakes of the Underworld and were currently hiking up the exceptionally steep incline of one of the more rugged mountains of hell. “Bloody Hell Leonard, are we nearly there yet?” The Devil was for want of a better word  _ knackered _ . 

The Demon looked over his shoulder at his tired and slightly irritable King, “Yes sir, it’s just up here.” he said pointing to an opening to a cave that became clearer as they slowly ascended.

When they got to the cave Lucifer, closing his eyes, leant back against one of the walls whilst trying to catch his breath, “Why...the...bloody...Hell...are...you...so...far...away...from...everyone...else!?”

Leonard went about preparing a fire to illuminate the cave and then started preparing all the bits he needed to bring with him to the King’s bedroom, “They kicked me out, my liege.”

“Oh” he breathed out as he pushed himself off the wall, guilt replacing his anger. He was about to ask the reason why when he saw something on the rocks as the light bounced off it. 

Unsure what he was seeing he took a few steps back once he saw it in its entirety his eyes widened as he gasped, “L-Leonard this is amazing.” Etched into the black stone were mountains that pierced the sky, sulphur lakes, the soaring towers of torture and his throne all in astounding detail. 

The demon put down the paint rollers near the step ladder and turned to face Lucifer, “Thank you my King. I used my claws to make sure I got all the little intricacies. I would have loved to have painted in the tiny details but every time I tried to use a paint brush they’d snap between my fingers. These,” he wiggled his clawed digits, “are not conducive to holding artist’s brushes or pencils.”

“Well you could still paint the mountains or...the sky.”

Leonard sighed, “I could...but when I really thought about it, it made me think of what little colour there is in Hell. I remember when I was still relatively young and they let me go in some of the humans’ hell loops as part of my training, the colours were amazing, blue skies with fluffy white clouds, bright green grass, the vivid pinks and oranges of sunsets and sunrises.” the demon smiled, his eyes glistening, “so many different colours it was so beautiful.” he sniffed, his smile fading, “but all these things were used to punish people. I’d love to feel sand under my feet, or watch a sunset over the calm azure ocean, to see how all these things can cause  _ joy _ and not pain.”

If he hadn’t heard it with his own ears he wouldn’t have believed a Demon would have these sorts of feelings. All the other Demons wanted was an endless amount of torture, death and fighting, but this one wanted to enjoy the beauty in things. There was one “thing”...person in particular that caused the Devil both great joy and pain whenever he thought of them but it was best not to dwell on that for too long. “Right Leonard, let's get a wriggle on shall we, we’ve already wasted enough of this day in getting to yours and staring at your etchings.” He pointed towards the pile of decorating items that Leonard had put neatly together, “You hand me the tins of paints and the sheets and you can carry everything else, there’s no bloody way I’m flying back to mine holding a bloody step ladder!”

Once Leonard had handed him the requested items the devil thanked him before he walked out the cave, unfurling his wings before flying back to his residence leaving an injured Leonard with the paint rollers, paint trays, brushes and step ladder to bring back to Lucifer’s. 

Luckily for Leonard even though he was overloaded with decorating items and a couple of broken ribs he still made it to Lucifer’s in pretty good time. He’d never been inside his King’s house before, but even the outside looked grand with the dark stone pillars and the arched oak front door with a large stone gargoyle door knocker. He used the knocker and Lucifer answered the door.

“Welcome or my humble abode.” he said, stepping aside allowing Leonard to walk past him. As soon as he stepped in his jaw dropped open, causing him to wince slightly. He walked under the arch entryway into an atrium, where a dark oak imperial staircase with black wrought iron railings wound upwards where he saw the vaulted ceiling and an iron atrium chandelier hanging down. In the middle of the room there was a crimson and gold patterned area rug on the floor with red upholstered chairs either side and a dark wood coffee table in the middle, a small pile of hardback books sitting on it. At the furthest end of the atrium there was a marble fireplace, a fire lit within it, the flames softly flickering. Tucked in the corner there was a wonderful grand piano. He’d heard that the King liked to play but unfortunately (for the both of them) this would have only been used for display purposes as music was yet another thing only used for torture in Hell. 

“Wow!”

The Devil chuckled as he came to stand beside him, “It serves its purpose.” he said before turning and walking up the right set of stairs, “follow me.” He shouted over his shoulder to the demon. 

Once they were at the top they walked along a hallway with wrought iron candle sconces with fleur de lis on the walls, the candle light illuminating the way as they walked to the Devil’s bedroom. 

Lucifer opened the door and walked in followed by Leonard.

“So you’ll see that I moved stuff around and covered them to enable you to start your work quicker.”

Leonard looked into the centre of the massive room where under the sheets there appeared to be an arched wardrobe of some kind, a chest of drawers, a large circular coffee table and a couple of high back chairs, the claw feet sticking out from under the sheet. There were only two pieces of furniture that had been left uncovered, one was a dark mahogany floor to ceiling bookshelf with books of various widths and ages in the furthest corner. The other was a dark mahogany four poster bed with beautiful crisply leaf carved reeder columns and detailed headboard. The walls were grey in colour, there were no windows in his bedroom (not that that would have added any real light anyway) but the candles from the ornate wrought iron chandelier suspended from the ceiling gave off a faint light. Leonard smiled slightly at his king, “Thank you, this will save some time.”

Leonard found where Lucifer had put the tins of paint and set down the rollers, the paint trays and step ladder onto the floor next to it. 

“I’ve set up the spare room for myself so you don’t need to worry about moving anything around after you finish the job.” 

“Great, this will probably take me a few days as I believe the walls will need a few coats but I’ll make sure I don’t impede on your hospitality for any longer than I need to.” he said prying open one of the tins before bending down to pour it into one of the trays. 

The Demon tried to do as much of the first coat as possible in the Devil’s large bedroom before leaving with the promise of coming back early the next day to continue. 

After a couple of days with not a hide or hair of Leonard, the devil was starting to get annoyed. Leonard had given him his word he’d be here the next day, he knew he shouldn’t take his word as gospel, he was a Demon after all, they were known to be weasley little backstabbers but this one had seemed different. Maybe sadly he’d been mistaken. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is annoyed at Leonard’s absence so flies up to his dwelling to find out what’s up and is not happy with what he finds.

The Devil brought his wings in as he landed in front of Leonard’s cave. He squinted, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden lack of light, “Leonard?” As he walked further the sound of wheezing got louder, “Come on Leonard I know you’re in here, I can hear you...wheezing.” he grunted, this was just rude, especially as he wasn’t answering to the King of Hell, “Look Leonard, yes I’m annoyed you broke your promise to me but I’m giving you an opportunity that I give to no other demon here, a chance to explain yourself.” He stopped as his eyes seemed to catch sight of something in the furthest left hand corner of the cave. 

“I’m….sorry….my….King….I….” Leonard exploded into a coughing fit before he was able to finish his sentence.

“This is ridiculous,” he grunted before getting onto his knees, and finding the best point to light the fire he took out his lighter. His trousers were most likely going to be an unwitting casualty against the ash and dust on ground. Once the fire had been lit he turned to where he’d heard the voice and was horrified by what he saw.

Leonard was clutching his chest with his left arm, wincing each time he breathed in, his nose was broken and both eyes were swollen shut. His right arm was hanging limply down and his right leg was at an awkward angle. 

The Devil ran over kneeling down next to the demon, “Bloody Hell Leonard what happened!?”

Gremory….and….Ronove….they….told….their….clan….what….happened….” he stopped for a moment, each breath in hurt, he definitely had more than a couple of ribs broken this time. “and...they...sought….vengeance…”

The Devil was outraged, “You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I….talked....back….got….my….brother’s….hurt….that’s….enough.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, he would not stand for this, “I’m going to wring all their  _ bloody _ necks.”

“Don’t!” he cried out, the pain caused by it bringing tears that stung his swollen eyes, “ _ please _ ….I’ll….have….healed….in….a….week..., then….as….promised….I….can….get….straight….back….to….work.”

Lucifer couldn’t believe this demon’s work ethic, even after this beating, he was still willing to to keep to his word, “Let me guess, this wasn’t your worst beating either?”

“No.....this….is...up….there…though...I….just…..don’t….want….them….finding….out....you….know.”

The Devil’s eyebrows furrowed at what the Demon was inferring, “OK Leonard, is there anything I can do for _you_?”

“Could….you….put….my….shoulder….back,..I’m….pretty….sure….they….dislocated it.”

The Devil nodded and Leonard slowly got onto his back and gingerly put his right arm out at a 90 degree angle and Lucifer grabbed his wrist, “Ready?”

Leonard nodded and gritted his teeth as the devil slowly but firmly pulled on his arm and after a minute they heard a clunk.

“Thank you.” Leonard sighed as he looked at Lucifer who was fashioning a sling out of a spare sheet he’d managed to find in the cave, “a….week….I….promise….we….demons….heal….quickly.”

True to his word Leonard turned up at Lucifer’s residence a week later, big purple and black bruises around his eyes and walking with a slight limp but eager to finish what he’d started. He looked around the walls familiarising himself with how much he’d done before looking back at Lucifer, “Due to my temporary...handicap it will take me slightly longer to finish, but I should still be able to finish the first coat by the end of today.”

The Devil found himself giving the demon a reassuring smile, “That’s fine Leonard.” his eyes lit up as he remembered something, “Hold on for a second, I’ll be back in a minute.” He rushed out of the room but wasn’t gone long and did not come back empty handed. “A little something to umm...say thank you. I got it from a Hell loop, I believe it should fit your size and build.” He said holding it out for the Demon to take it. 

The Demon looked confused for a moment until he unfolded the item grinning from ear to ear as he held up the white painter's overalls to the light. “They're  _ wonderful _ , thank you.” He undid the buckles to the braces and stepped into them, pulling them up and finally fastening the buckles. “They fit perfectly.” He was beaming, his first ever gift! 

The Devil turned to leave but paused for a moment, “Leonard before I go I have one question. What will you do once you’ve finished here?”

_ Did his King care about him? He’d never had anyone care about him before or was this just morbid curiosity?  _ “Same thing as I always do, fix things that are broken, give anything that needs it a fresh coat of paint and try not to annoy my siblings too much, it’s better when there’s a bigger gap between beatings.”

The Devil scoffed, “How do you do that Leonard? How do you just  _ accept it _ ?”

The Demon shrugged, “It’s my life, I can’t do anything to change it, I just have to do what I can with what I have for however long I have it.”

Lucifer laughed drily, “Leonard, Demons are pretty much immortal, and you don’t participate in the fighting tournaments like your siblings do so I don’t see how you can say “however long”?”

Leonard grew serious, “Another thing I’ve come to terms with is my own death. They came pretty close this time, there will come a time when I won’t be so lucky.” He cleared his throat not liking where this conversation was going.  _ Morbid curiosity it is. _ “I really ought to get on my Lord.”

“Of course I’ll leave you to it.” As soon as he got out of the room and shut the door the Devil closed his eyes, putting his hands together. He didn’t know whether this would work, but he couldn’t stand around and do nothing anymore, "Brother I’m hoping you would grace me with your  _ annoying _ presence."

It didn’t take long for Amenadiel to arrive and Lucifer met up at the top of the stairs. 

“Luci what is it? You've not wanted to talk to me since you left Earth 6 months ago.”

_ Where could he begin?  _ “I..I want you to meet someone. Follow me.” He said not giving his brother any chance to respond. 

Amenadiel walked behind his brother wondering what had got him so out of sorts.

Lucifer opened the door and walked into his bedroom and Amenadiel followed, his eyes widening at the sight before him, “Luci there’s a Demon in overalls on a step ladder in your bedroom.”

“You don’t say?” he replied sarcastically, “meet Leonard.”

The Devil turned to The Demon, “Leonard, come meet my brother Amenadiel.”

Leonard cautiously stepped down from the step ladder and limped towards the Angel.  _ Why was his brother here and why did he want them to be introduced to each other? Had he done something wrong, overstepped somehow?  _ He slowly stuck a trembling hand out at Amenadiel, “H-Hi I’m Leonard, nice to meet you.”

Amenadiel stood there his face emotionless, “Luci I need to speak to you outside.”

Lucifer smiled apologetically at Leonard as he left the room after his brother.

The Devil raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Well that was  _ rude _ .”

Amenadiel looked at his brother bewildered, “He’s a Demon Luci! They kidnapped Charlie and almost killed Chloe!”

“Not that Demon!” He shouted pointing at the door. “He was nowhere near it and...he’s a pacifist.”

Amenadiel scoffed, “Come on Lucifer, I saw the bruises on his eyes and the limp.”

Lucifer sighed, “Yes he was in a fight but he...he didn’t fight back...he  _ won’t  _ fight back. Even if it damn near kills him.”

“Why did you call me down here Lucifer?”

“I-I want to allow Leonard to possess a human and live as such and I wanted yours and Linda’s... _ blessing _ to do this.”

“You have got to be kidding me Lucifer, if I let you do this we could end up right where we were 6 months ago or  _ worse _ !? What’s gotten into you!?”

In that moment something in Lucifer snapped, "Do you really think I would do this,  _ willingly _ let this Demon live as a human, if I thought there would be the  _ slightest  _ chance that he would do  _ anything _ that would cause our family or anyone on Earth harm?! Especially after all I sacrificed to make sure they stayed down here in the bloody first place?!

He is an outcast among his own race, constantly ridiculed by his siblings because he doesn’t fall into the realm of what a “good” demon is. He shouldn’t be here brother. He shouldn’t have to spend the rest of his life alone!”

Amenadiel heard the utter desperation in his voice and knew these words stemmed from something else. He wanted to give this demon something he could no longer have for himself: somewhere to belong,  _ a home _ .

I know that it may take a while for you all to...adjust to this, especially Linda but he is  _ good _ and I know if you agreed you would all take care of him and give him the home he deserves. Just... think about it, brother and then let me know. I’ll respect your decision either way.”

Amenadiel placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “OK Luci, I’ll need a few days.”

Lucifer half smiled at his brother.  _ Well it’s better than a straight no _ , “That’s fine, I’ll let you see yourself out while I go and check up on Leonard.”

“I’ll see you soon Luci.”

The Devil put a hand up as he walked away from his brother, “TTFN brother.”

As soon as he got through the door he was met with the nervous wreck that was Leonard. 

“D-Did I do something wrong, if I did I’m  _ soo _ sorry!”

“Leonard,  _ Leonard _ !” he shouted, finally managing to get the Demon’s frantic eyes to focus on him, “You have done  _ nothing _ wrong. I asked for his assistance with something and he needed to go away and consider it.”

The Devil clapped at the Demon, “Now chop chop, this room isn’t going to paint itself!” He knew it would take time for his brother to think about this after all that happened but he hoped it wouldn’t be too long and that he would agree to this. He didn’t want to think of the consequences if he said no. He looked at the Demon dipping a paint roller into the paint tray and rolled it onto the wall.  _ Now to wait… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil has a surprise for Leonard...but is it a good one?

Leonard stepped back smiling with pride at the finished walls, he hoped his King would be pleased with the result. As he’d said to Lucifer, it had taken slightly longer to finish on account of his injuries, a week to be precise, but here he was. He’d have to wait a wait a day or two to allow the paint to dry and then he would ask if he could come back to help put the furniture back where it had been, it seemed only fair. 

It was at that moment that the Devil walked through the door, smiling as he looked around,“Excellent job Leonard,” He didn’t admire it for long and he was out the room before Leonard knew it, “Come with me Leonard.”

The Devil was silent as he walked around along the windy paths of hell, past the many millions of imposing towers before stopping outside of one. 

The sense of trepidation that Leonard had felt growing inside of himself as they walked was tenfold now as he trembled by the door.

Lucifer looked at the scared Demon and realised what he’d done, “Ah yes sorry I got a bit ahead of myself. I suppose I should explain what we’re doing here. Do you remember when my brother came and I asked him for “assistance”?”

The Demon gulped while nodded slowly.  _ Please let this be good assistance,  _ _ please!  _

“Well umm..” Lucifer couldn’t help but laugh, “he agreed. If you would like there is a man’s soul behind that door. All you need to know is he has done something bad and is suffering the consequences of his awful actions. I will allow you to walk through that door, if you wish, and ask the man where he died so that you can possess his body. Amenadiel will meet you where the body is and take you to Lux. You will live there and help out with odd jobs around Lux and at the precinct where ....”  _ Chloe _ , “I used to work, I enjoyed my time there very much and I’m sure you’ll make good friends with the people that work there.”

Leonard just stood there dumbfounded, was the Devil pulling his leg? No he had to be telling the truth, he  _ never  _ lied.

The Devil smiled at him, “You will be able to see the  _ ocean _ Leonard, sunsets and rises! You must not take this lightly though, I have never offered this willingly and doubt I will ever do it again. My brother and his…”  _ girlfriend, partner, babymama,  _ “Dr Martin have had an awful experience with Demons, with the exception of your sister Maze (sort of).” he shrugged, “You would have to be careful and I have told my brother that if you do anything unbefitting of your possession I would have to make sure you would be punished accordingly.”

The Devil sighed, “When it comes down to it, it is  _ your _ choice Leonard, and whatever you choose I will not think any less of you.”

There were so many thoughts flying around Leonard’s head. He’d lived here in Hell all his life, could he really live somewhere completely different, in a body that wasn’t his with people he didn’t know? On the other hand there would be no beatings, the spectrum of colours would be amazing. He’d be able to walk along sandy beaches, dip his feet in the ocean, see and feel the  _ joy  _ in things and the people he’d be with would be Lucifer’s friends and family. If they were as kind as he had been to him, it would be wonderful. “I-I would like to go my King, I would like to be human.”

Lucifer smiled softly at the Demon, “All you need to do is go through that door.”

Leonard’s hand shook as he opened it, but before he went through he turned to the Devil, his eyes glistening, “Thank you.”

Leonard opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus them, before looking up to his left and seeing the bed. The human...Mark had had a heart attack as he’d got out of it. Even though he knew why he was there, when he put his hand up on the bed to try and lift himself up he almost jumped out of his skin at the human fingers in front of him.  _ This was going to take some getting used to!  _ He pushed himself up and walked around the apartment and found the bathroom. He turned on the light to look at himself in the mirror. It was one thing to talk to someone that looked like this it was another to  _ be  _ them. He looked in the mirror and saw a tall, slightly buff man with short brown locks, blue eyes and a thin nose. As he stood there, coming to terms with his appearance, he heard a  _ whoosh _ and turned to see the Devil’s brother behind him. 

Amenadiel half smiled at the Demon, “Hello Leonard, I’ve come to take to you Lux. My brother tells me he went through the rules of staying here on Earth?” He knew his brother's judgment in a lot of things left a lot to be desired but his brother would have thought long and hard about this decision.

“Yes sir.” He nodded, feeling a bit too scared to look him in the eyes. He was the difference between staying on Earth and being kicked back into Hell... _ or worse _ .

The Angel sighed.  _ Trust Luci,  _ “Amenadiel.” he said walking over to Leonard, “Call me Amenadiel.” he put a hand on the Demon’s shoulder, hoping to put him more at ease, “Now come on, it’ll be easier for now if we bring some of this mortal’s clothes with us. We can go shopping tomorrow, my brother has mentioned an...allowance for you.” 

“Allowance?” he’d never heard of what that was before?

“I’ll explain later, first things first, clothes.”

They both walked back into the bedroom and managed to find an overnight bag and proceeded to look through drawers for underwear, trousers and tops for Leonard. 

He jumped back as he opened a wardrobe door as something fell out onto the floor…a wooden easel, he picked it up and put it to the side and got on his knees looking around the bottom of the wardrobe; oil paints, water colours, artists brushes and sketch pencils and pads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Leonard’s settling into his new life.

The last few weeks had been odd for Leonard, luckily for him no one seemed to recognise his human form around Lux or the precinct. He’d done just as the King had requested, finding odd jobs he could help with at Lux and with the help of Lucifer’s partner at the Precinct as well. He met Daniel who glared at him for the first week when he found out he was a friend of Lucifer’s but he soon warmed to him. Ella took a shine to him straight away and he found himself trapped in many a hug, not that he minded, he’d never experienced them in Hell. 

Chloe had been very kind from the get go, making sure he felt welcome. She asked lots of questions about Lucifer and it didn’t take long for him to realise that she’d had feelings about him. Also after he remembered overhearing demons discussing a priest ranting about the Devil finding his “first love” he realised Lucifer had felt the same way.

He was finding that his therapy sessions with Dr Martin were helping as well. She’d been very apprehensive at first about accepting him, but eventually she could tell he wasn’t like the other Demons or even Maze. It may have helped that he’d build a sauna for her in the back garden as well as the promise of building a treehouse for Charlie when he grew up. 

Sitting on the beach, a sketch pad leant against his bent legs he painted the orange part of the pinky orange sunset in front of him, the sea breeze gently blowing through his hair. 

“Come on Leonard we have to make sure we get home in time to get changed for Dinner at Linda’s!”

He looked behind him seeing Chloe walking down the beach towards him. “Coming.” He closed the water colour paint case and put the pad carefully down on the sand as he pushed himself onto his feet and then bent down picking up the case and the pad. It was nice to feel like he belonged somewhere, that he had a family. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets to find out from his brother how his friend is doing on Earth.

As Leonard lived his idea of Heaven, Amenadiel was discussing the Demon himself with his brother in Hell.

“What did the Demons say? They must have been suspicious of his disappearance.” Amenadiel asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I told them I dispatched him once the job was done...and let them come to their own conclusions. Also they may or may not have lost a limb or two after a discussion about who in Hell should be dishing out punishment to Demons.”

“How is Leonard by the way?” He said smiling softly. He’d not heard anything negative from Amenadiel, not that he’d ever thought he would.

Amenadiel couldn’t help but give a toothy grin, “He’s doing good Luci, he’s helping out at the precinct, light fixtures and everything, the same for Lux, he’s getting on OK with Maze, she did scare him quite a bit at first.”

The devil hissed in a breath, “She didn’t hurt him did she?” The last thing he wanted was to take him away from being beaten up by siblings here only for him to be beaten up by Maze! 

The Angel shook his head, “No they’re fine, she’s...civil with him.”

“Civil is good.” He laughed.

“He’s painting as well, he’s pretty good at it, we’re helping him look into how he might sell some of them.”

Lucifer smiled as he thought back to the etchings in the Demon’s cave, “Yes he’s  _ very  _ talented.”

The Angel suddenly grew serious, “There is something I need to tell you in regards to Leonard.”

The Devil’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m confused brother, you just said he’s doing well, but your face is telling me otherwise.”

“The Silver City found out what you did.”

The Devil rolled his eyes, “Bloody Hell,  _ how? _ ”

Amenadiel sighed, “Me.”

“You bastard!” he growled shoving his brother hard, “Why? He was good, he doesn’t deserve to be here!”

“ _ That.  _ That’s why!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Demons were the reason you sacrificed your life in LA, why you rule over Hell and yet you saw the good in one, in something that is seen by most people as evil. You did good Luci and I wanted them to know it.”

The Devil twisted his ring nervously, “ _ and… _ ” he didn’t think he could be punished anymore, he ruled over this desolate place full of blood hungry demons, stuck here away from the woman he loved. 

“They’re going to call a council brother, it might take a while, they’re still arguing about specifics but they’re going to see whether they can come up with ways of you staying on Earth either some or  _ all _ of the time.”

“W-what!? They hate me up there,  _ especially _ Gabriel!”

“Well,” the Angel grinned, “he’s kind of changed his tune, you’ve suffered enough and I think they’re starting to see it.”

“I-I…” it was a rare occasion when Lucifer was lost for words.

“I’ll keep you updated.” Amenadiel said, placing a hand on his shoulder before his face lit up, picking up what was against the wall.

The Devil had seen his brother bring it in with him and was curious to see what it could be.

“Here, this is from Leonard,” he said, handing over the large, thin box, “and before you ask, no I don't know what it is, he told me it was for your eyes only. I’ll see you soon Luci.”

He waited for his brother to go and then brought the box with him, setting it down on top of the coffee table in the atrium, bringing one of the chairs close while he opened it. Once he brought the item out of the box he choked back a sob. It was an oil painting...of Chloe. She was sitting at the grand piano in his penthouse, the large array of alcohols from the bar displayed behind her. There was a glass of whiskey to her right out of reach, like it had been placed there for someone else. He could see the top of a white blouse under a khaki jacket. Her loose blonde locks were swept to one side and her eyes...he’d got the shade of blue  _ perfect _ . His eyes caught some writing in gold at the bottom right hand corner of the painting and the tears that had threatened to leak from his eyes slid down his cheek. 

_ "I miss you and I hope one day you can come back to me.  _

_ Love Chloe xx" _

He traced each letter with his fingers, it had been years since he’d seen her handwriting. 

For a moment he let himself have something he hadn’t given himself in a very long time, “I hope so too my love, I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of DB Woodhouse or Tom Ellis (can’t remember which one now lol) in regard to the original conclusion of Season 5, “A happyish ending that gives you hope.”


End file.
